


Alive

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Elektra Natchios, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Elektra wakes up in a strange place. She doesn't remember how she got here.





	Alive

There's darkness all around her. Her chest feels tight. Her throat is closing up. 

Her eyes open and she immediately shoots up, gasping for air. There are voices around her, and then hands. Hands grab at her shoulders. Panic settles in the pit of her stomach, and she grabs the hands trying to push her back down and flips the person onto the soft surface in front of her. 

The person screams, and that's when Elektra takes in the attire. The black tunic, the matching black coif, the white scapular around her shoulders. She's a nun. 

"Enough!" A booming voice catches Elektra's attention, and she immediately turns her head towards the source of the sound. An older woman, dressed in the same garb stands at the door, with her brown eyes narrowed, and her hand clutching the green rosary around her neck. "Please let her go," the woman pleads, but there's still a command in her voice. There's something familiar about her. 

Elektra's hand loosens around the collar of the woman in front of her. She backs off from the bed, giving the woman enough space to leave. The woman scurries away like a frightened rat, hiding behind the older woman with the brown eyes. 

A satisfied smile spreads across Elektra's face. 

"Do you remember where you are?" The older woman asks. 

Elektra takes her surrounding for the first time since waking up. The place reminds her of the hospitals from the World War II era. The ones with multiple beds lined up in a single room and overhead ceiling fans. Except this room has a cross above each bed. 

That's when it hits her. Oh. 

"Oh," she voices her realization out loud. 

"You were in pretty bad shape when you came in-" the older woman pauses. She looks a little hesitant before adding, "-with your  _friend_." 

The smile slides of Elektra's face. Matthew. "Where is he?" She demands, looking around at the empty room. There isn't anyone here other than the three of them. 

"Safe." The older woman looks dubious of her. The tentative step she takes towards Elektra says it all. 

"When the two of you came in here, he was barely breathing," the woman continues. "-and you- you, my dear are even more peculiar. You didn't even have a heartbeat. Yet, here you are now. Standing on your own two feet" 

Elektra clenches her fists tightly beside her. "Where is he?" She demands again. 

"I'll take you to him in a bit. But first, answer my question." Despite her doubtfulness, the woman doesn't look scared of Elektra. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Elektra replies honestly. "Now, please, take me to him." If threats don't work on this woman then maybe pleas will. 

The woman assesses her carefully and then opens her mouth to say, "Very well. Follow me." 

Elektra doesn't have to go far to find him. He's just next door. He doesn't look well. If she had a heart it would probably hurt right now. Elektra slips into space beside Matthew and reaches out to run her fingers through his hair. His whole body is covered in bandages and his face in bruises. 

She's still unclear on the details of what happened. The only thing she remembers is that kiss. His cold, wet lips against hers. His gloved hand on her face. His ragged breathing, his heightened pulse, they all sounded like music to her ears. All the care left her body when he was so close. For once she wasn't afraid of dying. 

Elektra doesn't even register that she's crying until she sees the teardrop on Matthew bandaged arm. She wipes away her tears with the pads of her fingers. 

"Who are you?" The nun asks. "W- who is he?" 

"I think you know who he is," Elektra retorts. She glances over her shoulder and for the first time today, she sees the wide eyed, scared look on the woman's face. 

"It can't be," she whispers. 

"Well, it is. That's why I brought him here. You can keep him safe." 

"Safe from what?" The nun stutters. 

Elektra turns to look at Matthew again and gives her comatose lover a sad smile. "From me." She leans in and presses a kiss on his forehead, and lets her lips linger for a second. "Goodbye, Matthew," she whispers against his lips before capturing them into a quick kiss. 

"Where are you going?" 

The nun asks as Elektra gets up to leave. "Somewhere he will never find me." She refuses to turn around, and look at him again. 

"What am I supposed to tell him when he wakes up?" 

"That you're sorry for leaving?" Elektra doesn't bother hiding the bitterness from her voice. She takes a step towards the woman, looks her right in the eyes and says, "Or how about you're sorry or not taking him in when his dad died and he needed you? Or maybe say sorry for not bothering to look for him." She tilts her head to the side and clicks her tongue pitifully. "Those are just some ideas off the top of my head. So get creative.

"You don't know anything about me." 

"And I don't want to either," Elektra bites back. "Just be a mother to your only son for once." 

Elektra stares right into her eyes for a good minute and watches in satisfaction as the woman gets progressively more scared. 

"You're hurt. You won't get far," the woman finally stutters, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"I'll get far enough. If-  _When_ he wakes up and asks how he got here, make up a lie." 

"I'm a nun," the woman points out. 

"Good for you," Elektra counters. "So lie to him, yeah. Oh, and make sure you call his friends and let them know where he is." 

"What if he asks about you?" 

Elektra stops in her tracks at the door. She takes in a deep breath before saying, "Tell him I didn't make it." 


End file.
